


I Love You

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - How about where the reader is in a relationship, with one of the guys(I was thinking Ushijima, but who ever on the list fits this the best is cool beans) they love the reader, but is holding back, but the reader can tell!! With advice from team, a ver cute and awkward date night ensues....sexy ending😒
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 17





	I Love You

It’s not a secret that Tobio has never really been secure with his emotions. And you knew this from day one, since you’ve been with him. Not saying that he isn’t sweet and compassionate and loving. But there are just some things that he shy’s away from. You can tell he is hesitant to do more than a few seconds of kissing you while his hands grab fistfuls of the sides of your shirt. Only to pull away and suggest to do something else. But you let him take his time to figure out how to be totally comfortable.

What you didn’t know, is that the his teammates can also see Tobio’s struggle as well. And it makes them cringe. He gets things like, “Come on dude, you’re gonna lose her if you don’t confess.” or “You’ve been dating for months now and all you’re doing is kissing??” 

With this Tobio, unenthusiastically, asks for help to see what he could do to try and convey how much he really likes you. The team talks over some ideas. Tobio is nervous. He has his concerns and relationships aren’t the number one thing on his mind. But he really really does love you. Just the thought of losing a constant like you in his life, makes him upset

So when you get a text early in the morning from Tobio asking you if you are able to come over tonight you can feel a bit of a nervous excitement inside you. He isn’t the type of guy to just spring things up, when you two do things, there is planning involved. 

—–

When you get to his place, he was quick to open the door and lett you in. “Hey y/n.” he gives you a smile as he watches you walk inside and slip off your shoes. He then closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m just finishing up dinner.” he calls out to you.

You look up as you listen to him talk. There was something different about his tone. He sounded more, enthusiastic maybe, than normal. Which instantly set all of your sensors off. You hope he’s feeling okay as you walk to the kitchen to see what he’s cooking.

To your surprise it’s one of your favorite meals. Your eyes widen and your cheeks heat up a bit. “W..what is this..?” you ask. Not because you don’t know what the food is, but because you want to know why. 

“What do you mean? This is your favorite right?” he asks bluntly as he looks up at you. There was a different look to his eyes. They were focused but something else was hiding behind them that you couldn’t identify. 

Your brows furrow a little, what was he doing? “Well yeah, but-”

“Go have a seat. I’ll serve up the food.” he tells you nonchalantly as he comes over to you to give you a kiss on the cheek. But as he does so he tenses up as his thoughts consume his mind. He hoped to hell he was doing this right.

You watch him a couple more seconds before doing as he says. Making your way to the table and sitting down. When he comes over he sets the plates down and he sits down himself, across from you. “Tell me how it tastes, yeah?” his voice serious as his dee blue eyes were looking straight into yours. 

“Y..yeah” you nod before picking up your fork to take a bite of the food. It was beyond delicious. You honestly had no idea he could cook like this. You go to ask him something but when you look at him he’s not eating. He’s just staring at you. “Um…Tobio…?” you ask a bit awkwardly. He’s never stared at you like this before. 

As if saying his name snapped him out of it, he jumped a little and quietly began to eat as well. You keep watching him. He asks how your day was. Then he asks some other small talk questions. Typically you could have a conversation with him, but tonight was something completely different. There was no continual talk about anything. Different subjects were getting mixed up together and it was honestly quite weird.

“Tobio are you…” you trail off to see him look up at you. You can visibly see his cheeks turn a whole different color. Much more red than they normally were. “Are you fe-”

“I love you, y/n!” he cries out to you across the table. It was the first time he’d ever said those three words to you. 

You can feel your chest swell with so many emotions but you can’t get your mouth to move with the words you want to say. You’re stunned. Your boyfriend just said he loves you and you’re just sitting there looking like an idiot.

“I- I wanted you to come over tonight- I wanted to cook for you-!” his voice is urgent and wavering a bit, clearly nervous. “I wanted to make what you love the most so you can see that I love you..!” his eyes squeeze shut as he blurts out his intentions of the evening with you. 

A happy smile crossed your lips. More than worth the wait to see Tobio get so worked up over telling you he loves you. You can’t help but get up and move over to him. You lean down and press your lips to his lovingly. 

“I love you too, Tobio~” You whisper to the dark haired male against his lips. Slowly you open your eyes to see that he is looking at you already. His eyes seem a bit more calm than before. 

Soon you feel one of his hands slide up the back of your neck and into your hair. He felt like he could do more than just kiss you now. Something about confessing how much he really loves you gets him going. With his right hand in your hair he moves his left hand to your hip and pulls you down to him.

A soft gasp leaves your lips as Tobio pulled you down. Now straddling his lap, your hand moves to the side of his neck. “Tobio…” you whisper to him wondering what he was doing. You were eating just a second ago. 

“I..I want to…” he mutters against your lips as his hold is tight on your body, pressing you into him. “I want to show you…how much I love you.” his tone urgent but there was a neediness to it that you’d never heard before. It got you going now too and all you could think about was his body against yours.

With your ears hot and your cheeks as red as can be, you whisper, “Dinner can wait. I want you too, Tobio~” 

Hearing this, the male quickly stands up with you in his lap. His hands hooked under your thighs as he carries you to the bedroom. Gently he lays you down on the bed, hovers over you, and hungrily begins to kiss your lips as if he’s never tasted anything sweeter. 

Finally. Tobio can show you how much you mean to him with every kiss, every harsh deep thrust into you, and every moan of your name. No more holding back. He loves you and he will now let you know that every chance he gets.


End file.
